A Holiday Trip
by AuntJackie
Summary: Sometimes a trip back home is all you need to realize what you already have. Bourne/Swagger Slash


**A/N: My first Bourne and Swagger story! Not one of my usual pairings but had to attempt for one of my most loyal reviewers, The Young XD! Hope you all like.**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character, storyline from WWE! **

Evan sat in bed after a noise disturbed his trying to fall back asleep. He turned over to see his long-time boyfriend walking around the room, cleaning up. The older man smiled at him once he saw his eyes open.

"Still in bed? That's what happens when you're up all night reading, Matty my love," Jack said as he walked around the room.

"Shut up…and don't call me that, Jacob," Evan rolled over into the pillows.

"Oh, you don't like that..." Jack set down the dirty shirt he was picking up.

"No and you know it." Evan nodded, not removing his face from the pillow that muffled his voice. Jack chuckled and dropped the other dirty clothes he was holding. He crawled into the bed, lying himself gently on top of Evan. He kissed the back of his neck tenderly, holding himself up with his hands. Evan rolled over so he was face to face with Jack and kissed him.

"You know..." Jack said, rolling over and letting Evan rest against his chest, "Christmas is coming up and we have some time off."

"I know; I can't wait. What can we do? I have tons of ideas…" Evan sat up, excitement making his dark eyes sparkle and the idea of sleep disappear.

"So do I." Jack smiled at how excited Evan was getting.

"This is so great! We'll have a tree and presents, and we can decorate the house ourselves, and we can have stockings, and I'll make Christmas dinner! What do you want for Christmas? My God, it's only a few weeks away; do you realize that! I don't even know what I'm going to get you..." Evan rambled. He continued to talk for a minute longer before sighing and lying back down on Jack's chest with an excited smile. "This will be the best Christmas ever." He smiled as thoughts of Christmas danced in his head.

"Well... We're not doing a tree." Jack said.

"What?" Evan sat up. "But Jack, it's one of the best parts about Christmas. Sitting in the living room with the fireplace burning and Christmas music playing, decorating the tree together..." Evan lost some of his smile.

"We're not doing decorations either." Jack said.

"What?" Evan had to stop himself from shouting. "But Jack…"

"And no stockings."

"Jack, are you fucking crazy?" Evan sat away from Jack, sitting on his heels with shock on his face.

"And no Christmas dinner." Jack added.

"Are you on something? What kind of Christmas is it gonna be then? It's our first one in our house! How could you...You can't have Christmas without... Why can't we... Maybe just..." Evan grew silent, staring at his boyfriend like he had grown a second head.

"We probably won't be having too many presents, either."

"Jack... It's my favorite holiday. Why are you ruining it?"

"Evan, would I ever do anything to make you mad? You know how much I love you, baby," Jack said. Evan sighed and looked down with a destroyed look on his face.

"Then why are you taking Christmas away from me?" Evan mumbled, head down.

"I am not! We will not be having an elaborate Christmas here..." Jack paused and reached into the drawer on his nightstand, pulling something out even as Evan refused to look up.

"Because we will be going to St. Louis to visit your family." Jack held up the two tickets to Evan's hometown. Evan snapped his head up so fast he thought he would get whiplash. He took the tickets from Jack's hands slowly. He stared down at them in his lap quietly for a long time.

"Matty? Aren't you happy? We don't have to go. I just know you haven't been home especially during the holidays for a long time and…" Evan looked up and shook his head, stopping Jack's words.

"Jack..." He choked on his tears and swallowed them back, feeling silly now. Jack took him in his arms, confused. "What is it, baby?" he asked, rubbing Evan's back.

"Thank you so much, baby. I love that you're doing this for me when it means you don't get to see your own family." Evan said. "You have no idea how much this means to me; how much I love you for it."

Jack smiled and pulled Evan closer. "I love you and I would do anything for you; especially to make you smile. Is this good enough to fulfill your Christmas needs then?" Jack asked.

Evan nodded and laughed, hugging Jack again. "Absolutely. How long are we staying?"

"I planned for a week; I hope that's long enough. I wanted to spend actual Christmas day here, together." Jack stroked his leg.

"It's perfect. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Evan. More than anything." Jack hugged Evan to his chest. He held the elated man in his arms, and smiled at the thought of how happy he'd made him.

* * *

><p>"You know, I love my family but they drive me crazy sometimes. I'm gonna be 30 years old and they act like I'm a little kid! When will people finally see me as a grown man?"<p>

Jack smiled over at Evan and looked up and down his body hungrily. "Trust me, baby. Some people see you exactly as that, me topping that list. You are a beautiful, very grown man,"

Evan rolled his eyes and collapsed on his bed. They had been in St. Louis for almost the entire week and while most of the time had been spent in happiness, moments like this one tonight at the hotel had become routine. While it was obvious Evan loved his parents, their habit of babying him was becoming old.

"Baby, just let them coddle you. They don't get to see you often and they love you," Jack leaned on their dresser as he removed his clothes. Evan watched him from where he sat on the bed and sighed. "I know; you're right. I just hate it sometimes. You should try being in my shoes sometimes but you can't ever be. You're like a giant Greek God."

Jack shook his head and moved closer to the bed. "And you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in any size, Evan. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, baby."

Evan smiled and stood, hugging Jack tightly.

"Thank you, baby." Evan moved and their mouths came together. Jack kissed Evan roughly, nibbling at his lips. They moved back towards the bed and tumbled onto it, Jack above Evan.

He leaned in and kissed him gently. "Let me show you how much I love you, Matty; how beautiful I think you are."

Evan was breathless from the kiss. He looked so beautiful and innocent as he nodded.

Jack answered by gently nudging him so he lay on the top quilt. Evan was on his back, his legs slightly splayed, as Jack leaned over him and touched his body softly. Evan whimpered softly with arousal and closed his eyes to the sensations.

Jack gently nibbled his neck with his lips before biting gently on his collarbone. Evan moaned and arched up into the caress, lifting his body even higher as Jack slid his hands under his shirt and pulled it off.

Jack kissed the center of his chest, playing with his hardened nipples. Evan put his hands on Jack's head, feeling the blonde locks under his fingers, and moaning softly. Jack unbuttoned his jeans in anticipation. Evan whimpered softly as Jack's gentle exploring mouth nibbled down the V of his slender hips towards his stiff cock. He wrapped his slender thighs around Jack's neck as his boyfriend reached what he had been going for. Evan grasped handfuls of quilt and arched his body with a loud cry as Jack made contact with his cock.

Jack gently ran his tongue from the thicker base to the sensitive spot right under the head. He felt a surge of arousal and love when his beloved boyfriend cried out softly with how good it felt. He had Evan writhing and moaning with pleasure, and it was always an amazing feeling to give Evan pleasure.

Jack engulfed the hot head of Evan's cock in his mouth and made a seal with his lips, sucking gently on just the head, swirling his tongue around it. Evan shuddered with pleasure and he tried to contain the delirious groans.

Jack could feel Evan's cock throbbing on his tongue. He could taste his pre-cum, sweet against his tongue. Evan put his hands on Jack's head, forcing him down harder. Jack willingly bobbed his head up and down under the instruction of those slender hands. He drew his tongue in a rough lick up Evan's cock, making him shudder with ecstasy. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked and Evan clutched the sheets as Jack's head moved over him. Jack knew when he was getting close. The flow of pre-cum increased, and Evan's moans grew higher and more frantic. Jack wanted it. Jack wanted his lover's cum in his mouth. He wanted to bring his beautiful boyfriend to orgasm.

He milked Evan's cock, making a tight seal at the base with the head of his cock at the back of his throat, and slowly pulled away, making an intense feeling of withdrawal and gentle suction. Evan's back arched and he screamed with joy as he erupted in Jack's mouth, the older man swallowing down all he had to offer.

Evan moaned softly as he came down from his orgasmic high. Jack lifted his head and crawled up the bed to kiss Evan's forehead and hug him tight to him.

"That was amazing, baby. I love you so much." Evan whispered, his dark eyes gleaming with love and joy.

Jack smiled and held him close. It was only minutes later that he felt Evan's lips brush over the skin off his shoulder. "You feel so good,"

Evan moved one hand down Jack's chest towards his crotch and gripped his cock tightly, stroking him quickly to full hardness. Jack leaned forward and kissed Evan deeply, moaning into the kiss as his blood surged in response.

Evan dropped to the bottom of the bed and quickly pulled off Jack's boxer shorts. He rubbed up the massive legs of his boyfriend and lay between them, quickly taking the head of Jack's cock between his lips and gently suckling.

Jack's body arched up and he cried out. "God... Evan... Babe..."

Without warning Evan sank Jack's cock deep into his throat, his talented muscles massaging every inch of his mate's sensitive flesh. Jack couldn't speak, reduced to heavy breathing and desperate, greedy moans by the intense sensations and the sight of his lover lips on him. Evan continued sucking and licking up and down Jack's big cock until he was sure Jack was only minutes away from cumming. He pulled off suddenly, kissing the reddened, swollen tip, and let Jack pull him up his body. They kissed deeply, desperately until Evan pulled away to grab the lube from the nightstand. He reached down and slicked up Jack's cock, covering it with the slippery substance.

Jack gritted his teeth as Evan straddled him. Evan took a deep breath, rose up, and positioned his cock at his entrance. With slow movements, he sank onto Jack's cock, moaning as his body stretched to receive his mate. Jack's breath hitched in his throat. Being inside Evan's body was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. He closed his eyes, letting the sensation wash over him. Evan slowly lifted his hips and began to move, bucking up and down. Evan was rock hard and throbbing again, leaking pre-cum onto Jack's stomach every time his dick slapped against the smooth skin. Jack wiped at some with his thumb then brought the digit to his lips. Evan shivered at the sensuality with which Jack wrapped his lips around his thumb and sucked at the sticky, sweet nectar. "Taste good?"

Jack's eyes darkened. "You know I think you taste fucking amazing,"

Evan closed his eyes and began to move faster on top of Jack. "Harder, Jack. Please, baby," His lips were in a begging pout and he was panting softly.

Jack kissed Evan passionately as he thrust up inside Evan's tightness, the younger man moaning loudly.

"More, Jack. I need you," Evan could hardly speak he was filled with so much want.

"God you're so tight." Jack kissed his neck lovingly.

"You're so big. Please Jack, show me I'm yours." Evan begged. Jack began pumping in and out of his smaller lover, kissing and licking at all of his sensitive spots. He nibbled at his ears and lips, licking and sucking on his throat and shoulders. He gripped Evan's hips tightly as he thrusted into the tight opening until they were soon in the steady rhythm of sex. Evan moved his hips against Jack, pushing his cock into his ass as deep as it would go.

"I can't last much longer, Jack." Evan whimpered.

"Hold on, baby. Wait for me, beautiful." Jack was nearing climax. Evan cried out as he tried to keep from cumming. Jack was panting just as hard as Evan now.

"Jack..." Evan trailed off. "I can't..." He gasped as he felt his balls tighten.

"Now, Ev! Cum for me, baby." Jack thrusted into him once more and groaned loudly as he exploded deep inside Evan's ass. Evan cried out as their chests were covered with his release and he collapsed onto Jack's chest. Jack held onto him tightly as they panted and sat in the blissfulness of their orgasms, kissing the side of his head lovingly. "You're amazing, my love. Don't ever let anyone make you feel anything but amazing."

Evan smiled and moved his forehead to rest against Jack's. "As long as I have you, I'll always feel amazing. I love you so much, Jacob."

"I love you too, Matty," Jack kissed his forehead. He lowered them to the bed and pulled Evan to his chest. "Lets get some sleep; I don't think I could move even if I wanted to after that." Evan smiled and curled up in Jack's arms, letting a contented sleep overtake him.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
